One
by As One
Summary: “We can be forever, wherever in the world. Just one, just you.. my life’s only love. There’s no one except for you. I know, I believe.. forever.” [HitsuHina]


**A/N:** I have no idea what the hell I was thinking while writing this so don't hit a girl for wanting to write a fanfic! I don't even know what's gonna happen after this. I don't know what the hell I'm thinking. It's almost 3 in the morning right now and I think it's the lack of sleep. Forgive me and I'm sorry if it sucks. :x Just enjoy and remember to click that smexy review button after you're done reading. :3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Bleach.

**

* * *

**  
The white painted hospital room lit up brightly as the sun shined through the transparent window. Hinamori sat in the bed provided for her with a pillow resting between her back and the headrest of the bed. Her chestnut colored eyes gazed around the room, staring at nothing in particular as her mind went blank like the white walls surrounding her. She sighed lightly to herself, her eyes softening from a sudden thought absorbed into her mind. 

"Hinamori-san…" A voice interrupted; however, she was too consumed in her thoughts to notice she was being called out to. "Hinamori-san." The voice tried again. Hinamori blinked once, regaining her senses before turning her head to the side with a small smile.

"Hmm?" She questioned at the boy sitting on a stool beside her. His frown deepened as he stared at her with a worried look to realize he had to call her twice to get her attention. He let a small sigh escape from his mouth before questioning, "Are you…all right?"

The young lieutenant blinked her eyes a couple times before letting a small smile spread across her lips. She moved her eyes down to her hand, which was resting on her lap, and intertwined her fingers together. Her smile slowly turned into a frown.

"Hanatarou-kun." She called out subtly as the said boy perked up his ears and sat up straight, reacting to her. "Am I…" She began softly, continuing to eye her hands. "I'm a bad person, aren't I?"

Hanatarou cocked his head in an angle to the right, slightly confused by her question. He let out a soft smile before shaking his head, assuring her by proving her wrong.

"No." He answered in a soft tone, his smile brightening. "Of course not. Why do you ask?" He added as a small chuckle escaped Hinamori's mouth. She smiled as well as she turned to Hanatarou. She frowned once more before shrugging slightly. She shook her head lightly, unsure of herself. Her eyes shifted down to her hands again as she chewed softly at her bottom lip.

"Arigato, Hanatarou-kun." She thanked as she smiled thinly. "I needed someone to talk to while my time here." She stated as her head turned toward the window and away from Hanatarou. Hanatarou smiled as well before shaking his head.

"It was nothing!" He exclaimed excitedly as he got up from the stool. He reached his hands over to Hinamori's pillow to fluff it. "Are you hungry, Hinamori-san?"

"No." She responded before shaking her head and turning to him again. Hanatarou nodded before sitting back down.

"Are you thirsty?" He tried again only to get the same response from her. He frowned slightly as a small rumble escaped from his stomach, making Hinamori giggle softly in response.

"You can go and get something to eat, if you'd like." She stated, staring out the window again. "I rather be alone right now, anyways."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She nodded. Hanatarou nodded as well, getting up from the stool again. He slowly approached the door and opened it before turning his body fully around to face Hinamori. He waved his hand.

"Please bear the loneliness for just a little while, Hinamori-san. I'll be back soon." He stated, stepping out of the room. Hinamori smiled weakly, waving her hand as well. Hanatarou continued to wave as he slowly closed the door. As the door closed fully, making a small sound, Hanatarou's smile immediately turned into a frown. He stared at the door.

'_You don't have to smile, Hinamori-san. I know you're upset.'_ He thought, leaning against the wall beside the door. _'She is recovering but only bit by bit…physically, mentally, and spiritually…I hope she'll be all right.'_ He continued in his mind before walking away from the door and down the dim hallway.

Hinamori sighed softly and blinked as her eyes softened, looking down at her hands. She slowly moved them up and hugged herself, bringing her knees up as well. She rested her elbows on her knees as her eyes examined the room again. She fidgeted slightly in her bed as she thought about what had happened few days ago, talking to Hitsugaya, who was down in the real world.

"Hitsugaya-kun…" She called out, her voice filling the empty space in the small room. Her eyes softened as she curled up her toes. She felt the end of her nose sting as tears formed around her eyes. "Hitsugaya-kun…" She tried again, burying her face into her arms. She squeezed her arms tightly and bit her bottom lip as her body shook tremendously, trying to keep herself from crying. She let out a small choked sob as she swallowed her tears and croaked out, "…Shiro-chan…" She shook her head, her sleeves rubbing roughly against her eyes and sloppily soaking in her tears. She slowly raised her head.

"…What should I do?" She questioned, cocking her head to the side as she stared at the wall as it stared back, saying nothing. She blinked weakly as she softly rubbed her thumb against her dried tear stained cheek. "What should I do?" She tried again, her voice finding a little confidence. "I need help…finding answers…"

Hinamori stretched out her leg and turned over her hands, making them face her. She stared at them before burying her face into them, letting out a soft sigh.

"Save me…"


End file.
